


Expedition

by Aural_Contraception



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As far from Shakarian as you can get., F/M, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Contraception/pseuds/Aural_Contraception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major AU - The Hierarchy and Council conquer Earth before the humans make any technological advances. Now, safari's of all types, are the rage on Earth. Dark AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition

Dammit. Another branch hit me in the face. At this rate, I was going to lose it. And I really wanted this one. It'd given me a hell of a run for my money.

Stopping, trying to catch my breath, I looked around the forest. I didn't see anything, I know it came through this way. 

I wiped my brow, holstered my sidearm. I took one more look around, then took a swig off my canteen. I saw a brown blur heading at my head ...aw, shit, I forgot to look up. That was my last thought as the world went dark.

Shit. My head hurt. I rolled to my side, then pushed myself up. My head pounded, and I choked back the bile rising in my throat. I flopped back down on my side, and laid there until the nausea subsided.

I slowly sat back up, head still pounding, at least no nausea this time. I felt for my canteen, but it wasn't there. Then checked my holster, fuck, also empty.

Dammit. This was a clever one. Maybe Chellick was right, they weren't as docile as advertised. Well, it had my gun, and canteen. That showed some intelligence. Not that the gun would do it any good, it was tied to my DNA. 

I rolled, got on my hands and knees, pushed myself up. Felt a little dizzy, and only a couple mild waves of nausea this time. Wincing, as I felt the knot on the back of my head, damn glad it wasn't my fringe. 

I staggered and leaned against a tree. Looking around, not seeing any movement. The only sounds were the birds in the trees, and the buzzing of insects. Of which this planet had quite a few, some very nasty. 

I sniffed around, only catching the scent of the birds nearby. Booting up my OT, sighing with the realization that I'm further from the cabin than I thought. Well, there is a stream nearby, so I head there first.

Moving down the hill, I come across what looked like an animal path. Scanning the prints in the dirt, I didn't see any signs of anything with paws, just hooves, so I continued down to the stream. I sat down in a copse of small trees by the bank, and watched for awhile. When I was comfortable that I was alone, I saw what I was looking for. A row of rocks that stretched into the stream.

Stretching out on them, the sun feeling good on my back. I dunked my head underwater, then quickly yanking it back out. Damn, that water was cold. I settled on splashing my face, and drizzling it over the back of my head. The cold water numbing where I'd been hit.

Feeling a bit better, I stood on the bank, and decided on my next move. Shit, just head back to the cabin, then regroup. I brought my OT, locked the compass on the cabins location and headed out.

I found a path about halfway back, and the going got a lot easier. It only took about an hour to get back. I unlocked the door, walked in … you've got to be kidding me. How the hell had it got in here?

It must have been searching for food by the looks of the damage. The damage was mostly to the pantry and kitchen area. I don't know what it hoped to find, most of the food was for us. It wouldn't do them any good, and I wondered if they knew that.

I cleaned up the mess, head over to the gun cabinet, key in my DNA, and grab another pistol. Closing the cabinet, I head back to the kitchen to grab a beer. Well, that had been the plan. 

I came around the corner, when that same brown blur nailed me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. As soon as I doubled over, it hit me in the back of the legs, knocking me to the ground. Gasping, I rolled to my side, when I felt another hit on my arm.

Fuck it, I just fell to the ground. Laying there gasping for air, I hear a guttural growl behind me. I reach for my gun, when I hear a scream, and I take a hit to that arm. I flop to my back, raise my arms. I give.

Looking straight up, my attacker comes into view over my forehead. You've got to be kidding me. It's fucking tiny. It's a pale fleshy thing, with bright red fringe that flys around when it moves it's head. Fucking thing couldn't be more than fifty kilos, and a meter and a half tall.

I try to roll over, when I see it raise a.. is that a stick? You mean I was taken out by a tiny fucking nothing with a stick? It swings down, catching me across the ribs, I drop down on my stomach. 

OK, a tiny nothing that really knows how to use a stick. I'll give it that.

It reaches down for my pistol, no I don't think so, and lash out with my talons catching it in the leg. It screams, and swings the stick again, this time I catch it, and yank on it. It staggers forward, and I push up, then tackle it. Pinning it on the ground, it screams, hits and kicks. Damn, these things fight.

Now, what do I do? I should have read the pamphlet on how you subdue these things. Shit, on the shuttle here, they never once mentioned they fight. You just caught them, have some fun, and then you can either release them back into the wild, or whatever, it was kind of vague on that. 

The Council insists they be released, but I've heard too many stories to know that's not usually what happens. Damn, this thing is just wiggling and fighting.

I grab its arm, and yank it underneath it, holding my forearm against it's throat, pulling tight. I hear it begin to wheeze, and the flailing and kicking slow down. As I pull my arm tighter, it's pushing back up against me, rubbing my plates. With all the adrenaline, I gasp at the pleasure of it.

After a minute, it stops fighting, and I release my hold on its neck. It flops to the ground. I roll off, and grab both wrists and drag it into the living room. It's still not moving, so I drop it, and go over to a cabinet. 

Opening it, I sigh in relief. All kinds of restraints. I don't want to go through that again. Well, maybe parts of it. Some of that last part was kind of a turn on. Well, that is what they advertise. 

I clasped the restraints over both wrists, then over both ankles. I lock the clasps on the chain between the ankles, same for the wrists. Then run a chain between the two. That should hold until I figure out what to do next.

When I'm all finished, I flop into the chair, and take a deep breath. Shit, all right, maybe Chellick was right.

I catch my breath after a couple minutes, so I get up and finally grab that beer from the fridge. I down half of it right away, so I grab another before heading back into the living room. I check on my prize, who, thankfully is still out. 

I sit, and bring up the vid screen, scrolling through the menu. I start up the video on what to expect on these expeditions. I guess I should have watched this first, but, my excitement got the better of me.

So far, the vid was just a recap of the planet, and how we conquered it. I tuned it out, my Dad had fought in the war, I knew this by heart. Well, not so much a war, more like a slaughter. The locals weren't that advanced, and weren't that well armed. While they didn't have the means to fight, they certainly had the will.

They fought hard, and they fought dirty. War crimes became the norm on both sides. There were many who felt the expeditions were war crimes. I'm not sure, so far I've seen some intelligence, but not what I'd consider sentience. 

They couldn't be sentient, or the Council wouldn't allow it. That was the popular argument, at least. There was an other theory, a bit more cynical and seditious. And it was the one Chellick was a firm believer in.

The Hierarchy and the Council knew the indigents were sentient, but to admit it now, would be to admit they'd allowed the subjugation and slaughter of a sentient being. And that, they wouldn't do. 

So, they let private enterprise do their dirty work. Set up hunting expeditions that quietly finished off what the Council and Hierarchy started. And make a tidy profit in the process. The flaw with the argument was that most believed there was no way they would allow a sentient being to be used as sport.

Unless they were burying a mistake, the believers countered. I had to admit some of the argument made sense, it would explain why the indigents couldn't be defeated. But, I just couldn't believe the Council and Hierarchy would allow something so egregious. 

_"I'm telling you, they're sentient, and they're dangerous. So be careful." Chellick said as I boarded the flight here. "Yeah, yeah. You're wrong, but I'll be careful." I said with a wave, heading down the docking tube._

So far, I'd seen nothing that proved the argue-

Wait! What was that? I look back at the screen and hit rewind … OH. So, that's what the white markings on the pistols meant. Tranquilizer rounds. Huh, well, that's good to know. I winced as I got back up for another beer, my sides hurt like hell. They might have primitive weapons, but they sure knew how to use them. 

I noticed it was stirring, I pulled out the pistol, checked the color, and shot it. Stay quiet for a while, will you.

I grabbed another beer, and some snacks while I was there. I put them on the table by the chair.

I went over and knelt down by the, … the, hell I can't remember what they're called. I'm calling it Red. I touched it's fringe, shocked to find it was soft and flexible. That explained why it moved the way it did. I ran my talons through it, an oddly pleasant feeling. 

I wrapped it behind a flap on the side of its head. An ear if I'm guessing correctly. I leaned over and spoke into it. It made a mewling sound, I pulled my head back. I realized my voice probably sounded like a rumbling growl without the translator.

I ran a talon down it's hide, very soft and pliable. No protection whatsoever, no wonder they lost. Again, no evolutionary trait for survival, another argument against sentience. Had to survive long enough to gain sentience, and they didn't look like they can survive anything.

Moving it on it's side, I noticed it had the same fatty sacs on it's chest as the asari. I wonder if that meant it was a female. I gently squeezed one of the sacs, curious if it had the same effect it did with the asari. 

I let go with a startle when the tip became firm and pointy. I rubbed the tip lightly, and it made a sighing sound. Interesting. It hadn't wakened with that, so I tried both at the same time. Same results, firm tips, and a sighing sound. 

Slipping my hands underneath it's clothes, I tried rubbing the tips between two talons. It made the sighing sound again, but this time it also squeezed it's upper legs together. Interesting.

I sat on my haunches, studying it. It was curvy, like the asari, but I couldn't figure out the logic behind how or why it wore it's clothing. One piece looked liked a shirt, but it only covered the chest, leaving the midriff exposed. An odd thing considering it had no protective armoring. 

The lower portion was like a wrap around it's waist. It pretty much only covered the waist, barely reaching down the legs. It's shoes looked like a type of boot, only covering the foot and ankle. The choice of clothing seemed impractical, even with the moderate weather.

I got up, and sat in the chair. I scrolled through the menu again looking for any more information on the locals. The only information available was how to subdue one, and how to 'prepare' it for fun. Some of which I already discovered on my own.

I just didn't understand the clothes, they made a choice to wear clothes, so why wear inappropriate clothing? 

I called Chellick. When I told him about how my vacation had gone so far, he reiterated his warning to be careful. 

“Dammit. Just set her free, and wait for the return shuttle. I think you're asking for trouble”

I told him I was fine, but asked about the clothing. He told me he had no idea, but rumor had it that many of them had been dispersed from villages and towns. I guess that made sense, but soon realized I wasn't going to get a more detailed answer.

I told him I'd see him in a few days, and rang off.

I grabbed another beer, and sat back down. I don't know why the clothing thing bugged me, but it did. 

It stirred a little, so I decided to explore a little bit more before it awoke. I hadn't decided what to do with it. I guess let it go. I don't know, I'll work that out later. 

Following the on-screen instructions, I rolled it on it's stomach, and lifted the piece of clothing over it's hips. I frowned when there was another smaller piece of clothing underneath. That wasn't in the video. After a quick examination, I pulled the cloth down, realizing I'd have to unshackle it to fully remove the piece of cloth. 

Two quick slices with my talon fixed that problem. That completed, I tried rubbing where it said to, but all I got were frantic kicks from it's legs. I grabbed a cushion from the couch, and placed it under it's midriff, that gave me a better angle.

Re-watching the video, I noticed something else. They weren't using restraints in the video, so they had more flexibility. Yeah, no way was I removing the restraints. Not with this wildcat, I'll find another way to reach it. My sides and stomach still hurt, so, I'm not taking any chances.

Now that I had a better view, they looked nothing like the asari. I ran a talon over the pinkness, I thought their skin was soft. This was... very different. I ran a talon in slow circles over the area the video showed, this time with different results.

It was making a low sound like I'd never heard before. It was affecting me on a visceral level, I leaned in closer. I wanted to hear it better. I kept my ministrations going, even as it rocked it's hips around. 

The sounds changed to a more husky throaty sound, and I felt wetness close to where my talon was. Very interesting. With one talon circling, I slid another into it, amazed at how wet and tight it was. And the strong effect it was having on my plates. 

I was beginning to understand the allure of these expeditions. Looking at the position and the sounds it was making, I was seriously considering taking advantage of the situation. The feel of it as I slid a talon in and out, was, ... very primal. My heart beats a little faster, with the sounds it makes. It might be the alcohol, but I really wanted to mount this thing. Now. Wrong or not.

I lowered my pants, and maneuvered myself into position. Rubbing myself over it, I couldn't believe how soft and wet it felt. With some effort I pushed myself in, so soft, wet, and so very tight. I couldn't get enough. Now I totally understood the popularity of these trips.

Sliding in and out, I was losing myself. I tried to pick up the pace, but every time I moved to get better purchase, my spurs would get caught on the ankle restraints. Frustrated, I unlocked them, pressing my weight onto it to hold it in place.

With the shackles out of the way, I was better able to position myself. I began to thrust hard, I couldn't believe how great it felt. So different than a turian female. I won't say it's better than a female Turian, it would be so wrong to compare the two. But on a primal need level, there was no comparison.

It started to make different sounds, more primal,and I lost myself even more. It started to move it's legs around, almost like an ineffective kicking. I almost wanted it to fight.

I thrust harder and deeper, it began to make very guttural sounds, flinging it's legs back and forth. I pressed my weight down on it, but it began to kick harder. It tried to hit, but the arm restraints were still in place. "Nice try", I told it, and picked up my pace.

It moved it's arms, and using the chain that held the arms together, pushed up into my throat. I was easily able to get it's arms out of the way, but I admired the fight. The adrenaline was starting to flow, adding to my primitive urges. 

It kept kicking, every once in a while, the chain from the shackle would connect with my lower legs. Even though the kicks were ineffectual, the chain would sting if it connected just right. 

Every time it did, I'd growl, and bury myself deeper. This thing would learn, I grabbed it's arms, and pulled them underneath us. It bent down and bit my arm. They may not have sharp teeth,but it still hurt like hell. It just kept gnawing on the same spot. With a growl, I used the same maneuver I used earlier, and began to choke it.

It went limp, so I eased off. All of a sudden it slammed the back of its head into my face,smacking a mandible into the side of my face.

Howling in pain, I brought a hand up to the side of my face. With a snarl I pushed hard and deep, trying make it as savage as possible. I bent into it's neck and bit it. With a scream, it brought its arms up, the chain caught under my chin. It did it's best to lift my head up, kicking the entire time. 

I was enjoying the fight, it added a nice level of violence to the sex, or whatever you want to call it. 

It still kept trying to choke me, but the way it's arms were trembling, it was taking its toll. I just had to wait it out. 

It placed a foot between my leg and spur, then pushed back against my spur, bending it back. The pain was tremendous, I tried shaking my leg, but the damn thing was tenacious. I finally just flipped my self backwards, hoping to dislodge it's foot.

I fell on my back, it crashing on top of me. My arm was tangled in the wrist restraints. I'd at least been successful in dislodging it's foot, but my spur still hurt like hell. It was thrashing around on top of me, legs kicking in the air, trying to free it's arms. 

The chain between it's wrists was caught around my right arm,and it's thrashing was yanking my arm around. I rolled to my side, that slowed the thrashing, but it pinned my arm in a very uncomfortable way. 

I grabbed its left wrist, struggling, I finally dug in a talon, cutting into its skin. It finally stopped moving long enough for me to flip open the fastener for the chain. A risk, I know, but the best way to get the chain untangled from my arm.

I had planned on rolling, and pinning it to the floor. Until it elbowed me in the side of the face. I rolled back, and in a speed I didn't think possible, it flipped to my right and off of me. 

My right arm still had the chain around it, so I yanked it. It flopped to the ground next to me, I grabbed for it,but too late. It landed a punch in the side of my face, it figured out that hurt the most. 

Howling in pain, I slashed at it with my talons, catching its arm. It screamed and pulled back, yanking hard on my right arm. The chain grabbed on my skin, then with a sickening feel, it broke free. 

I looked at my forearm, it had pulled some of the skin off. I rolled left, on to my hands and knees, out of the corner of my eye I saw a boot, just before it connected to the side of my head.

I crashed to the ground, in time to get a boot in the chest. Then another to the head. That was the last I remembered as things went gray, then black.

I'm not sure how long I was out. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting. I couldn't believe how much pain I was in. I just laid there, debating whether to get up and take some painkillers. 

With what I remember, I was surprised that my hand hurt the worst. Slowly, cursing the whole time, I brought my arm up. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at my hand. I closed my eyes, then looked again.

It'd cut off a finger. Why the fuck would it do that? I dropped my hand, and tried to push myself up with my other hand, when I heard a scuffling sound.

I looked up. It was standing over me, shaking hands pointing a black pistol at me. I shook my head and laughed. “It won't do you...” I trailed off. 

The pistol was black, that meant ...

... live rounds.

And it had been locked up. 

I looked at it again, with a sickening feeling, I looked at the gun again. As the pit in my stomach grew, I saw where my finger was. Wrapped around the trigger.

Shit. Chellick was right.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know, an explanation is in order.  
> I received a couple requests for something dark, and that was anti-shakarian.  
> I couldn't believe that I actually got requests, and even more astonishing to me, someone was actually reading my stuff.  
> I followed the spirit of the requests, but I'm sorry, I just could not have Garrus rape Shepard. I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't do it. So, this was my way to fill the request.  
> Let's hope Shakarian fans have a better sense of humor than Shenko fans.  
> Thanks again, please R&R.


End file.
